The Two Faces of Slimer
In The Two Faces of Slimer, a wisp of ectoplasmic energy seeps out of the Containment Unit and merges with Slimer, turning him into a huge monstrously hungry ghost. Can the Ghostbusters separate Slimer from this malevolent force before he is unable to return to normal?Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 26. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer's Dream Ghost Big Green Equipment Ecto-1 Trap Containment Unit Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Items Triple Caramel Crunchie Locations Firehouse All Night Deli Neptune's Floating Restaurant City Supermarket Plot Slimer hovered near Janine at the front desk and watched a show on a portable television. Ecto-1 pulled in after an evening bust at a haunted dynamite factory. Slimer pouted and wouldn't speak to the Ghostbusters. He was mad they didn't take him along on the bust. Peter made a peace offering and held out a Triple Caramel Crunchie bar. Slimer drooled at the sight of the bar but refused. Everyone departed to load up the Traps into the Containment Unit. With his back turned, Peter never noticed Slimer thrust his tongue out like a frog to steal the bar. In the basement, Egon is concerned with a new sound the Containment Unit made. Winston revealed it's been making that sound a couple times this week but is too tired to check right away. Slimer, still mad, slept in the hallway outside the sleeping quarters. He refused Ray's offer to come in. Slimer teared up a little and dreamed about being a Ghostbusters. The guys were on the run from a giant pink lizard entity without their equipment. Slimer wore a jumpsuit and Proton Pack of his own. He leaped to the rescue and destroyed the entity. The guys congratulated Slimer. As Slimer slept, the Containment Unit suffered a seal failure. A small amount of ectoplasm, in gaseous form, escaped and drifted up into the vents. The ectoplasm wisp exited the vents upstairs and infected Slimer. Slimer, still asleep, woke up and exited the Firehouse. A short time later, Janine got a call and hit the alarm. The Ghostbusters headed out to investigate a haunted delicatessen. After they briefly spoke to the owner, the guys went inside and saw a huge mess. Slime was everywhere. Peter encountered the culprit. The Ghostbusters opened fire but destroyed the back wall instead. The ghost flew out the hole into the city. Back at the Firehouse, Slimer was asleep in the sleeping quarters. Winston, Egon, and Peter examined the Containment Unit's seal failure. With his P.K.E. Meter, Egon determined the ectoplasm that escaped wasn't enough to constitute a whole ghost. The next day, Peter tried to wake up Slimer but the spud was still mad. Peter promised to take Slimer on the next case but realized Slimer was feeling unusual. While he prepared some Chicken Soup, Slimer left to the room in another trance. Peter looked around but another alert sounded off. The Ghostbusters arrived at a harbor, scaring a stray cat in the process, to investigate a ghost terrorizing a water front diner named Neptune's Floating Restaurant. As they wondered how they'd reach the diner, Winston sped up. He added an inflatable raft to the undercarriage. Ecto-1 easily drifted to the diner. The Ghostbusters entered the restaurant and realized the ghost was the same one from the delicatessen. Peter signaled the guys to use Plan 52-A but he got slimed again. Big Green dodged another attack and flew into the kitchen. Peter opened fire into a vent but covered the guys in soot as a result. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse empty handed again. Peter checked on Slimer, who was still asleep. After Peter left, Slimer went into the trance and transformed into Big Green! In the basement, the guys gathered around Egon. He revealed his analysis of the seal failure. Some form of catalytic paranormal flux escaped. While it wasn't harmful to corporeal entities like people, it could induce malevolent ectoplasmic metamorphosis. Winston was glad the failure was fixed before anything bad happened. Big Green appeared right behind the guys. Peter grabbed his thrower and opened fire as the others grabbed their packs. Big Green was finally trapped. However, everyone slipped on his slime trails and the Ghost Trap was opened by mistake. The ghost that was let out was Slimer. Egon deduced the energy leak infected Slimer. Ray added the transformations only happen when Slimer slept. Egon discovered worse news. If Slimer transformed enough times, he would be stuck as Big Green. Slimer was terrified and clung tightly to Peter. While Egon and Ray consulted books to find a cure, Peter and Winston worked to keep Slimer awake. They tried to make eat his favorite junk food in the kitchen but he began to fall asleep. Winston grabbed the radio and set it to full blast then he and Peter danced to the tunes. That didn't work either. Winston got another idea and scared Slimer awake. Winston left the dining table to check on Egon and Ray. Egon was at his wit's end and declared there was no way to reverse Slimer's condition. They soon heard Peter's scream. Slimer had transformed again and cornered Peter in the kitchen. The others arrived and opened fire but Big Green flew through the window. Ecto-1 soon departed in pursuit. The guys entered a City Supermarket and found Big Green's slime everywhere. When it was suggested they split up in pairs, Egon got an idea. They could induce ectoplasmic fission with the throwers. Egon instructed everyone to set their thrower to 50,000 Giga Hertz. They sneaked up on Big Green but he turned and slimed Peter again. Peter bounced a Proton Stream off a mirror and nailed Big Green. The recoil launched the guys into the fruit stands. But the direct hit was a success. Slimer was separated from Big Green. Slimer was freaked out and hid in an orange juice bottle. Winston got his attention and asked what he would eat in this supermarket above all else. Slimer took the guys to the frozen section for Popsicles. Sure enough, Big Green was in there. The guys opened fire and confined the ghost. Peter broke off and threw out his Trap. After Big Green was trapped, the guys found Slimer who ate one too many Popsicles himself and admitted he shouldn't go along on every bust. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 20, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987). *The episode's title and plot are a reference to "The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll," one of many film adaptations of the famous Robert Louis Stevenson novel "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," a story about a kind scientist named Henry Jekyll who drinks a potion that turns him into an evil psychopath named Edward Hyde. *According to Peter, Slimer's favorite candy bar is Triple Caramel Crunchie.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:10-02:13). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Triple Caramel Crunchie. Your fave." *Peter mentions his mother twice in this episode.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Two Faces of Slimer " (1987) (DVD ts. 08:19-08:21). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I'll make you some of Mama Venkman's Chicken Soup, Okey Dokey?"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:02-15:05). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You mean like my mom used to say if you keep making faces, your face will stick that way?" *Winston unveils a new addition to Ecto-1: the water raft on the undercarriage. *At Neptune's Floating Restaurant, Peter initiates a tactic called Plan 52-A but it is never used as Big Green slimes Peter first. *In trying to keep Slimer awake, Winston says, "I hope Freddy doesn't get you" which jolts him awake.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:12-16:14). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I just hope Freddy doesn't get you." It appears highly likely Winston is referring to Freddy Krueger, a fictional ghostly serial killer from the "A Nightmare on Elm Street" series of horror movies who killed his victims while they were asleep. *The Ghostbusters induce ectoplasmic fission and save Slimer by setting their Particle Throwers to 50,000 Giga Hertz.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:47-18:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter. Winston. Set your beams to 50,000 Giga Hertz and --" *While it could be a joke, Peter revealed he used to be a box boy after the Ghostbusters trap Big Green at the 24 hour City Supermarket.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:51-21:53). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "No big deal. I used to be a box boy." Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheTwoFacesOfSlimer01.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer02.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer03.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer04.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer05.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer06.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer07.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer08.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer25.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer26.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer09.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer10.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer11.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer12.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer13.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer14.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer15.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer16.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer17.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer18.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer19.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer20.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer27.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer28.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer21.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer22.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer23.jpg TheTwoFacesOfSlimer24.jpg Collages and Edits GhostbustersinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AllNightDeliinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NeptuneinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NeptuneinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsBigGreeninTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsBigGreeninTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsBigGreeninTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsBigGreeninTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitySupermarketinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsBigGreeninTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 4 Category:RGB Episode